


Today is the Day

by naktojlumair



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naktojlumair/pseuds/naktojlumair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami wants to confess his feelings, but will it go over well? A one shot Kagakuro fan fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today is the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for reading this fan fiction. Half of it was written at like, 2am, so I apologize if there any errors that I missed when editing it. I hope you enjoy it!

“Today is the day.”  
Kagami stood restlessly by the doors to the school gym, his eyebrows furrowed against intense red eyes as he stared straight ahead, his heart beating against his chest. To tell the truth, he wasn’t entirely sure what today was “the day” for - but he knew it was something. Something big, something… Special. Something he would probably remember for awhile.  
Probably.  
If he decided to do it.  
He wasn’t normally an anxious person, in fact, normally he was more of a head-strong, go all out kind of guy. But in this situation, it was different. It was exciting. Almost as exciting as when he first got motivated to beat the generation of miracles. Oh man, that had been something. But this was a new kind of excitement. Not one of competitive spirit or of any sort of idealistic bullshit dream, but one of, well, he guessed you could call it romance. Complete and utter girl-meets-boy shit, only this time, with two boys.  
He took a deep breath, calming his nerves and grinning silently to himself. What was he worried for? He was the one with the balls of steel and the muscles of glory - who gave a shit if he was turned down? After all, the boy was unlikely to ignore him even if he did confess feelings for him, and Kagami was at least 80% sure the other liked him back.  
Okay, well, maybe 75% sure.  
50% at the worst.  
Well, it was worth a shot.  
With that, he shoved open the doors, his shoes squeaking on the polished floor as he made his way over to the team.  
“Yo,” he called, looking around with a dissatisfied expression when he found he couldn’t spot the familiar head of blue hair. Of all days for him not to show up, it had to be today? What kind of bullshit is that? After he’d finally worked up the nerves…  
“Where’s Kuroko?” he practically growled, narrowing his eyes.  
“I’m right here,”  
Kagami jumped, whirling around, the placid voice somehow managing to startle him even after all his time spent with it. Regardless of his mild fright, he was getting better at recognizing his presence before most, as the rest of the team looked just as startled as he was to find Kuroko at practice. But even so, with his thoughts in a jumble and his feelings acting like they needed to burst, it was hard not to be at least a little jumpy around the very one you wanted to tell those thoughts to.  
He realized he had been staring, lost in thought, and he quickly looked away, his thoughts running through his head at a million miles a minute. Admittedly, Tetsuya made him antsy. Especially since he felt so strongly for him, and he rubbed the back of his neck with a mildly annoyed sigh, making a desperate attempt to clear his head.  
“Jeez Kuroko did you have to come up behind me like that?” he finally managed, meeting the others eyes.  
“Sorry,” the other boy stated simply with a neutral expression, “I wasn’t trying to startle you.”  
Kagami shook his head, knocking the other lightly on the top of his head with his fist, “It’s fine,” he said, smirking “So long as you keep using that on the court.”  
With that, the two of them turned to Riko - who had been impatiently waiting with a slight scowl and pursed lips.  
“Right then!” She called as soon as they made eye contact, hands on her hips and her whistle dangling precariously from the corner of her mouth, “Lets get started!” 

 

Practice was difficult, as usual, and Kagami spent most of it in a blur. Distracting himself from his thoughts in the hopes that maybe they were just a passing fancy. But more than once he caught himself feeling that familiar presence behind him, caught himself thinking of that presence in ways he’d rather not mention. It was intoxicating and infuriating. Every last bit of it, and with every thought he played the game a little more roughly.  
He caught sight of Kuroko, fleetingly, but he saw him. Sweat dripped down his forehead, a look of intense concentration donning ever-so-delicate features. Goddamn, he knew he loved him, because just that small sight of him playing the sport he loved so dearly (as much as Kagami did) caused his heart to whisper the feelings in a sweet power-play of emotions that he’d never quite felt before. And he knew what he wanted.  
He wanted him.  
He wanted him like he wanted to become the best basketball player, wanted him as badly as he wanted to beat the generation of miracles, wanted him with such a fiery passion that all he could do was let it out on the ball and the sounds and the harmony that played between him and the other on the court.  
He wanted him.  
Eventually, the coach blew the whistle, and announced that practice was over for the day, and Kagami immediately dropped the ball, jogging after Tetsuya with a look of concentration in his eyes.  
“Kuroko!”  
The blue-haired boy turned, meeting his eyes with his own large round ones, his eyebrows raising in what Kagami knew to be a mild look of surprise.  
“Yes?”  
“Come with me to the burger shack.” 

 

The walk was awkward. Theres not much more to say about that, and Kagami found himself uncomfortably quiet in the presence of the other. Especially considering that Kuroko never really was one to say a lot of things.  
On any normal day, Taiga would have been perfectly okay with his silence. In fact he probably would’ve welcomed it after the heat of a game or the noisiness of the gym, but today he was jittery, and nervous, and overall too excited to just let the two of them walk in silence. He found himself staring at their hands, close, but not close enough to touch, and upon that realization, he shoved his own in his pockets, gulping to himself and looking away.  
“So, was practice tough for you today?” He choked out, his expression somewhere between a glare and a grin.  
Kuroko stared for a second.  
“No, I found it rather simple, since Kagami did most of the work.” He murmured, clutching the strap of his bag with one hand.  
“Oh. Right.”  
The silence resumed, and they continued their stroll, Kuroko pleasantly watching the scenery while Kagami but his lip and muttered to himself out of pure nerves. It felt enraging, being reduced to such a pathetic and whiny state right in front of the other. But Kuroko didn't seem to mind, and in fact, several times he let out a tiny, almost inaudible laugh, a small smile creeping up on his lips at the look on the taller boy’s face.  
Finally, they reached the burger shack. As usual, Kagami ordered several burgers and Kuroko got his vanilla shake - which Kagami paid for out of courtesy, even though Kuroko didn’t need it, and they took their seats.  
The burger joint was busy as usual, people filing in and out the door, most of them getting to-go orders and not really buying anything to stay (as they had done). Some of them rushed, whereas others quietly waited for their meals by playing on their phones or talking to friends.  
Kuroko and him had almost always just sat here. Albeit, the blue-haired boy often managed to scare him, but his company was appreciated after the initial contact. Because, hey, he was easy on the eyes, and not exactly annoying (all the time) so it wasn't bad to have him around. Actually, it was pretty great. Well, really great. Kagami shook his head.  
The other was absent-mindedly sipping his shake, staring at the taller with unblinking eyes. Kagami had always found his stare mildly disturbing, but in a way, it had grown on him to be charming - especially since there was not a single threatening air about Kuroko, and it came to his attention that, personality and looks wise, the two of them were pretty much polar opposites. This wasn't necessarily a bad thing though. After all, opposites attract, right? Despite this, he did wish Kuroko was at least a little more like him, but only so he would be able to tell what he was thinking, so he couldn’t mess this confession up.  
“Kagami-kun.”  
“What?”  
“You’re staring at me.”  
The taller boy choked a bit, pounding his chest to get the hamburger down. He hadn't realized he had zoned out while admiring Kuroko’s features (with what he guessed to be a dreamy expression), and mentally, he slapped himself, feeling the need to reprimand his behavior. Why couldn’t he just act normal around him? Even if he had feelings for him, it shouldn’t be this hard to refrain from admiring him. Or at least, that’s what he thought.  
“Is there something you need to tell me?” the monotonous voice asked, a hint of concern brimming from his thin, yet firm lips. Once again, Kagami caught his eyes drawn to him, trailing down his jawline and along his neck. He imagined what it would be like to bite him there, to taste him.  
“I uh,” he stammered slightly, trying to regain control of himself, “Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about something…”  
“Shoot,” Kuroko replied, taking another long drink of his shake.  
Game time. He cracked his knuckles under the table.  
“Okay, so, uh, first of all. Just …listen to the whole thing and try not to interrupt. It’s a little embarrassing, so try not to laugh either.  
Kuroko stared at him.  
“Right, okay,” he cleared his throat, staring hard out the window and refusing to make eye contact with Tetsuya. It was hard to say what he wanted, and he wasn’t quite sure where to start, but there wasn’t much of a choice other than to just…Go for it. So that’s what he did.  
“So, heres the thing. You’re amazing. Actually, a little more than that. I mean, I think the generation of miracles is really something, but you, out of all of them, you have something special,” He paused, biting his lip, “It’s a spark, and look, I know you say you’re my shadow and all, and I get that but…  
“Look, the point I’m trying to make is that to me, you’re a lot more than just a shadow. I mean, you make what I do really possible. You make it all so much more fun and you improve the love I have for this sport.” He glanced over at Kuroko, trying to judge his reaction, but the other wasn't looking at him. He was staring at the table, his eyes concealed by the ice blue hair that fell in locks in front of his pale face, hiding his expression. Kagami gulped, looking away again. He couldn’t stop now. He had come too far.  
“What I’m trying to say, I guess, is that you’re not just my shadow. I guess you could say you're like my wings. Without you, I would’ve never been able to get to where I am now. I hate admitting it, but it’s true. And I think you know it. Anyway, point is, I uh…” he paused, taking an angry bite out of his last burger, “I like you. That’s the sum of all this. And I don’t mean in a friend way; I mean in a more-than-friends way. And I understand if you don’t want to be my shadow anymore because of it. I’m willing to risk that. Because I feel really strongly for you, and I feel you deserved to kno-”  
He was cut off by the most savory experience he’d ever felt in his whole life.  
Kuroko’s lips against his.  
It was sweet, and soft, and his heart pounded against his chest wildly, his whole mind going blank. This had to be a dream, he thought, this cant be real. But there he was, right in front of him, holding his face with his velvet-like hands, his hair just barely tickling his forehead, his dark eyelashes brushing his cheeks with his closed eyes.  
It felt like eternity, that little moment, his whole body going limp with relief, eyes closing in pure and utter satisfaction. This was the time he had waited for, it was the feeling he wanted, the dream he had been dreaming, everything he could have asked for right in any moment in any world and in any place was currently pressing his lips to his own in a loving and sweet gesture of love that made his life seem like everything had led up to this point.  
There had never been a nicer 5 seconds in Kagami’s life. He didn’t even care if anyone saw the small exchange, and as Kuroko’s lips left his, he realized what it meant, and his eyes widened and his heart felt like it would burst out of his chest and go running into the sun, never to be seen again, but to belong to Kuroko. Holy shit, Kuroko.  
He opened his eyes, staring up at the boy that leaned so close to his face, “So uh.. Does this mean..”  
“I like you, Kagami-Kun.” 

 

The walk home was considerably more pleasant than the walk there. Even though the storm clouds formed above them, even though people were staring at their intertwined fingers and their flushed red faces, even though Kagami still felt like he was in a dream or a fairytale or something unreal to this realm of existence. It was still one of the happiest walks he’d ever taken, and Kuroko felt the same.  
They stopped every so often in various areas to exchange brief kisses, having yet to venture past more than a peck, and then they would continue on their way as if this was a normal event, until suddenly the sky opened up and rain came pouring down. Instantly, they were soaked, and even so they still laughed and kept their hands clasped tight to each other’s. He loved Kuroko’s laugh, he loved to see it, and to see it more than once in one day made his heart flutter. And now he was his, and Kagami was his, and they were theirs, and they were happy.  
The two agreed to go to Kagami’s house to change out of their clothes and to dry off before sending Kuroko home, which, of course, the taller was none too joyful about. He finally had the boy he loved in his arms- how could he want him to leave again so soon? But, at least it would only be temporary leave, and he would see him again tomorrow. But Kagami didn’t know if he could wait that long.  
By the time they made it there, their hair was plastered to their faces and Kuroko’s white shirt clung to his scrawny frame as if it was hanging on for dear life, while Kagami’s muscles strained against the water-tight fabric of his own shirt. For a moment, he thought he felt Kuroko staring at him, but upon looking over, he found the other was nonchalantly staring at the floor instead.  
The sight of Kuroko was almost too much for him, the water dripping from his face and arms and, oh god, just, everywhere. He could see his light skin through the fabric, his eyelashes dotted with tiny droplets, and even the corners of his lips, glistening with rainfall. So, naturally, he rushed him to the laundry room, his hands gripping his small shoulders, eyes carefully observing the nape of his neck before he forced them away again.  
“Here, you can use the dryer.” He muttered, taking off his own shirt and throwing it in. After all, it’s not like they hadn’t seen each other shirtless plenty of times, what with the changing rooms and sweaty gym lockers, so Kagami didn’t feel there was a problem. However, once again, he felt Kuroko staring at him.  
He ignored the feeling.  
“Use the shower if you want, I’ll wait until you're done.”  
Kuroko nodded, and Kagami grabbed him a towel, leaving the room to go change out of his pants and underwear. Casually, he let his thoughts roam, allowing himself to think about Kuroko and everything that had gone down today. Really, it still seemed so unreal to him, and he couldn’t quite wrap his head around how it had ended so perfectly. He had been expecting more of a, well, failure, rather than a huge success and a bout of kissing.  
He sat on his bed, rubbing the back of his neck. The fresh clothes feeling warm after his round of soaking, and the whole atmosphere extremely relaxed as he closed his eyes. He imagined the other boy wrapped in his arms, held close to his chest, their hearts beating against each other, kissing his skin and tasting it in the most savory way possible. They would brush their lips together before their mouths locked in feverish passion, and their fingers would intertwine in each others hair, pressing them closer than ever before.  
He dared not let himself imagine anything further, he couldn’t let himself. He could already feel his body heating with tension, and, if he thought any further, he knew it would change into arousal. But despite that, he couldn’t stop himself. He wanted Tetsuya as he had never wanted him before, his mind seizing that realization that there was a possibility he could love him like that, that he could finally feel their bodies tangled together, and running with it into the deepest void of thought. One he had only ventured in to once or twice during self-pleasure.  
And self-pleasure seemed like the best option at that moment, so Kagami let his hands fumble to slide off his sweatpants. He didn’t know how long Kuroko would take, and the thought of the other boy in the shower only served to further arouse him, the heat pooling to his groin within moments of the thought. It felt so good, but so risky. He looked away for a moment, double checking that Tetsuya was still in the shower.  
The water was off.  
There was sudden pressure on his legs, the feeling of someone sitting on his lap, a small breath against his ear.  
“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko’s voice whispered, his legs pressed against either side of the taller boys thighs, “is this okay?”  
It was more than okay, of course, and Kagamis head reeled. Here was Kuroko, balanced on his lap and looking at him with red cheeks and hooded eyes. Kuroko, practically naked save for a pair of oversized boxers (gifted to him by Kagami) and a towel. Kuroko, the boy he loved, right in front of him, asking him if it was okay for them to do this. Oh god. He had never felt more fulfilled.  
“It’s more than okay,” he breathed, grabbing the shorter boys face and pressing their lips together. 

 

The kiss lasted a long time. Kagami prying Tetsuya’s lips open with his tongue, their mouths clashing hungrily against each other, biting and sucking back and forth as if to see who could get the other more aroused. It was exhilarating, really. The feel of their hearts beating against each other, just as Kagami had imagined, mixed with heated gasps and flaming bodies, red with sexual tension  
Somewhere during this, the red-haired boy had thrown Kuroko back, pinning him to the bed as he greedily kissed along his neck, nipping at the skin with his teeth. He tried to be as gentle as possible, but he found himself leaving too many of what he knew would be bruises in the morning. The other didn’t seem to mind though, as he closed his eyes and bit his lip, his fingers digging into the bedsheets.  
Kagami trailed his kisses all the way down Tetsuya’s stomach, stopping to bite at his hipbone, which elicited a huge response from Kuroko - who arched his back and gripped his toes, before moving on to slide off his boxers.  
Now this was the part he had really wanted to see, and now he could. At the sight of the others slightly hard member, he tore his own shirt and boxers off, displaying himself for the other without a single regret. Kuroko’s eyes widened.  
“Kagami-kun is big..” he breathed, his hands sliding down to his dick as if to touch himself, eyes lowered in arousal. Kagami smirked, quickly grabbing them.  
“Don’t even think about it,” he whispered, pinning them above his head, “I haven’t even gotten to touch you yet.”  
Kuroko bit his lip, squirming slightly against the others touch, but he nodded, signaling for the taller to continue. and with one hand still pinning the smaller’s hands, Kagami reached down. He took note of the fact that Kuroko’s member was already soaked in pre-cum, his dick hardening at that realization as he lightly stroked himself, allowing the sight to further quicken his arousal. At some point, he imagined Kuroko going down on him, but he preferred the idea of being inside him more, and with that he slid up, looking down on the smaller boys sweaty and red face, his eyes narrowing and a smirk playing on his lips.  
“Suck.” he growled, holding his fingers up for the other. Without a moments hesitation, Kuroko took them in his mouth, running his tongue over them until they were sufficiently soaked in saliva. For a second, he waited, loving the expression on the blue-haired boy’s face, loving the concentration with which he lubricated his fingers.  
Finally, Kagami pulled his hand away, bringing one of Kuroko’s legs up with his other and gripping his thigh. He circled the entrance to his hole with his fingers, taking a brief second to look up at him, making sure the other gave him his elicit permission before he would proceed. With a nod from Kuroko, he slid one finger in.  
Kuroko gasped, arching his back and squirming as Kagami moved one finger around, watching Kuroko’s face as he waited, stretching him, refusing to add another until the other calmed again. When he did, he added the second.  
The moans he managed to draw from the other were enthralling, the gasps and the pants making his groin throb with anticipation. The whole ordeal was, to put it simply, amazing. He was touching the other in ways he’d only dreamed before, and that in itself was enough to make his own body heated, his face scrunching in concentration as he scissored his fingers. He added a third, and found Kuroko’s sweet spot- drawing out a sweet and melodic noise he never thought he’d hear, his eyes watching Kuroko’s whole body shudder and writhe, trying desperately to refrain from finishing himself.  
“Kagami-kun!” He panted, opening one eye, “Please!”  
That was enough for him.  
With those words, he grabbed Kuroko’s hands, shoving them against the sheets and twining their fingers together, his body sliding up against the others, lips meeting his in a sloppy kiss. With those words, he ducked his head, making sure he was right where he needed to be, and with those words, he pushed forward.  
Kuroko screamed.  
It wasn’t a scream of pain, nor a scream of any kind that Kagami ever thought he’d hear. It was the pure ecstasy of sexual pleasure. Quieter than most, but loud for the boy he knew. It was enough to drive him to the peak of tension, and the noise made him draw back, slamming into the other again just to hear the noise he’d always wanted to hear.  
It came again. He could feel Kuroko’s nails digging into his back, his legs spreading apart and toes gripping the bedsheets as his whole body pressed upwards into Kagami’s, that loving and tension-filled cry filling the room with a type of intimacy Kagami craved.  
He repeated the motion, silencing the other with his mouth, his gasps sounding off against their lips, accompanied by the others groans. A balancing act of love, the shadow to his light, the partner he aspired to have. It all felt like a dream, a fantasy land of sexual passion and fervor, their bodies tangling together in a lock of limbs and fury and pent-up frustration as he rammed into him over and over again- drawing out every level of response he could.  
He felt euphoric, like he could fly, like he could do anything. The sweat and passion fulfilling his every desire and whimsical fantasy. The sexual dreams and the scenarios he’d imagined coming to life right in front of him, and Kuroko was the one who initiated it. Kuroko had been willing enough to do this, and that alone filled his heart with joy.  
“Kagami-kun!” Kuroko yelled again, his eyes squeezed shut, “Kagam- I’m so close, Kagami!” He gasped, wrapping his legs around the others waist, his neck straining back. The other had never heard him this loud before.  
“Kuroko-,” he whispered, his own voice heavy with panting, “God, I love you. Moan for me, please, keep it going, I’m close, you can make it.”  
Kuroko let out a long, drawn-out wail, his hips bucking upwards into the other.  
“I don’t know if I can!” He cried, gripping the bedsheets harshly.  
To be completely honest, Kagami wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to last either. He was soaked in sweat, his heart beating wildly, grunts of pleasure making their way out of his lips every so often, the sight of Kuroko, so vulnerable before him, making him feel like he could come at any moment.  
This was the climax, the peak.  
“I can’t hold it anymore!” the shorter screamed, his dick practically pulsing, beads of cum peaking at the tip, and Kagami nodded, his own member so pained that he could barely feel himself moving inside him. He pulled out, letting himself release outside, a winded groan escaping his lips.  
Kuroko did the same, Cum splattering all over Kagami’s chest and face, a long, loud, piercing cry of ecstasy erupting from the smaller boys lips as his body lurched forward. His nails dug into the taller’s back, his eyes scrunched shut and his lips quivering with the finale.  
Really it was the most amazing feeling.  
He laid down next to Kuroko, panting, mustering up the last of his strength to grab the box of tissues from the side of the table.  
“I love you, Kagami-kun.”  
The confession startled him, and he turned to look at Kuroko, but the other boy had already fallen asleep, his tired face sporting the hint of a smile. It made his heart flutter, to see such a vulnerable sleeping face, even after all they had just done.  
He did love him though, and that was enough for Kagami. So he leaned over, kissed his forehead, and with a smile, he closed his eyes.  
“I love you too, Kuroko.”


End file.
